Keturunan Uchiha Madara
by 1412 of shinshi
Summary: Hai namaku Uzumaki Naruto aku tinggal di apartemen kecil yang bobrok kalau ditanya soal keluarga aku punya orang tua yang pilih pilih kasih ...
1. Chapter 1

Hai saya author baru mohon bantuannya

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 Naruto POV.<p>

Hai namaku Uzumaki naruto aku tinggal di apartemen yang kecil dan bobrok aku mempunyai Ayah yang pilih kasih dan aku juga memiliki Kakak kembar yang sangat ku benci jika ditanya kenapa ? Jawabannya karena dia selalu memfitnah dan berdusta tentang aku karena itu aku sering dikucilkan,dipukul,dan tidak memiliki teman. aku juga termasuk orang yang jenius karena di umurku yang masih 7 tahun aku sudah memiliki kekuatan setara dengan chunin. Jika ditanya kenapa tidak bertanya kepada ayahkenapa dia pilih kasih aku pernah mencoba bertanya saat aku masih 5 tahun tapi dia malah menjawabnya dengan kasar

"Kamu bilang kenap aku membencimu kamu tahu karena kamu kushina meninggal dan mulai sekrang jangan menggunakn marga Namikaze lagi dan aku sudah membelikanmu apartemen ini kuncinya ohya satu lagi jangan panggil aku oto-san lagi"katanya dingin sambil melempar kunci apartemen itu.

Dan mulai saat itu aku tinggal di sini sendirian entah kenapa aku merasa menyesal terlahir didunia yang kejam ini karena ayahku yang malah menyalahkanku dan berkata aku ini monster bahkan aku tidak dapat merasakan kasih sayang ibu, walaupun naruko- nee juga tapi setidaknya dia bisa merasakan kasih sayang seorang ayah sedangkan aku huh bagaikan sampah. Tapi ada beberapa orang yang peduli kepadaku seperi sandaime jii-San yang mau mengurusku beda sekali dengan orang yang mengaku orangtua dan Kakashi nii-San. Aku juga mempunyai potensi yang bagus untuk menjadi ninja elite karena aku mempunyai kelima elemen walaupun aku baru bisa menguasai basick dari futon dan kaiton mungkin ini saja tentang diriku

End Naruto POV.

Tok tok tok

" Siapa "

" Ini aku Inu ".

"Oh Kakashi nii-San ada apa ?"

"Hei naruto sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku kakashi jika aku sedang bertugas"

"Yayaya jadi ada apa kamu kesini Inu".

"Hokage-sama memanggilmu".

"Siapa, maksudku siapa yang memanggil apakah yondaime ?"

"Bukan yang memanggilmu sandaime-sama". "Baiklah,ayo pergi"

Kata naruto. Di ruang hokage. POOF "Huh kenapa kamu kesini monster"kata yondaime tajam

" Memangnya kenapa lagipula aku dipanggil sandaime-jiisan"kata naruto dengan nada datar

"K,kau beraninya kau dengan hokage"kata yondaime sambil mengeluarkan kunainya

"Minato sudahlah dia itu anakmu lagipula aku yang memanggilnya"bela sandaime

"T-tapi ak..." Belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya dia sudah ditatap dengan tajam oleh sandaime

"Nah naruto mulai besok kamu akan masuk akademi dan ini peralatan akademimu"kata sandaime

"Baik dan arigatou jii-san jaa aku pergi"

Skip time keesokan harinya

Krrrrringggggggg

"Hoam jam berapa ini ?"tanya naruto kepada diri sendiri

Setelah itu naruto melihat jam wekernya yang menunjukan pukul 6.30

'Kurasa aku bangun terlalu cepat tapi biarlah'

Setelah itu naruto mulai mandi lalu sarapan pagi yaitu Ramen setelah selesai naruto langsung berangkat ke akademi Di akademi ( ruang guru ) Tok tok tok

"Ya masuk"kata iruka

Setelah itu naruto masuk kedalam ruang guru lalu iruka bertanya

"apa kamu murid baru itu ?" tanya iruka

" Hn " gumam naruto datar

* * *

><p>TBC. Mohon maaf kalau pendek dan ini sudah saya edit dan<p>

SAYA TIDAK TERIMA FLAME DAN COBA KALIAN PIKIRKAN KALIAN BISA MENULIS PERKATAAN YANG KOTOR SEPERTI ANJING,ASUH,PEN**,TT,DLL COBA LIHAT APA YANG KALIAN TULIS ITU SAMA AJA DENGAN CERITA INI. KALAU MAU REVIEW DIBACA ULANG DULU DI CERNA BUKANNYA YANG KALIAN TULIS ITU SAMA AJA JELEKNYA DENGAN CERITA SAYA BUAT MIKIR ITU PAKAI OTAK, PUNYA OTAK GAK SIH ?. APALAGI KALAU YANG MENULIS ITU SEORANG AUTHOR JUGA SAYA BENAR BENAR KECEWA !. LEBIH BAIK GAK USAH REVIEW SAYA GAK BUTUH JIKA MENGGUNAKAN KATA KATA KOTOR

Dan saya berterimakasih untuk beberapa orang yang mau mengerti saya akan berusaha lebih keras


	2. Chapter 2

Mohon maaf kalau cerita yang Kemaren cuma perkenalan saya mohon maaf karena kata kata saya yang Kemaren sangat kasar sebenarnya saya tidak bermaksud mengatakan itu tapi apabolehbuat dan maksudnya saya terima flame itu maksudnya saya terima flame/kritik tapi dengan bahasa yang sopan.

Disclamer : Masashi kishimoto

Sebelumnya

"Jadi kamu murid baru itu"

"Hn"

* * *

><p>"Siapa namamu ?"<p>

"Uzumaki naruto"

"Baiklah ayo kita kekelas"

saat di kelas

Saat Iruka masuk kedalam kelas terdengar suara yang sangat ribut dari kelas tersebut ' Huh apakah aku harus berteriak setiap hari ? '

"ANAK ANAK DIAM" teriak Iruka

setelh itu murid murid langsung terdiam setelah mereka diam Iruka melanjutkan lagi perkataannya

"Nah anak-anak hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru"

setelah Iruka mengatakan itu banyak para murid murid berbisik bisik tentang murid baru itu

" TENANG SEMUANYA TENANG " teriak Iruka lagi

setelah itu semua terdiam

" Nah silahkan masuk "

SRREEGG

setelah pintu terbuka terlihatlah naruto dengan tampang datar melihat seluruh isi kelas

" Perkenalkan dirimu, hobi, dan cita cita "

" Uzumaki naruto, hobi ku berlatih, cita citaku belum terpikirkan "

setelah naruto mengatakan namanya banyak bisik bisik dari murid murid tapi naruto mengabaikannya

" Nah naruto kamu duduk di... Sebelah Sasuke. Sasuke angkat tanganmu "

sasuke langsung mengangkat tangannya setelah naruto berjalan ke arahnya sasuke langsung menurunkan tangannya

" Baiklah ayo kita lanjutkan pelajaran kemarin"

Skip time

saat pulang sekolah naruto langsung berjalan ke arah apartemennya

di apartemen

naruto langsung menaruh tasnya lalu keluar rumah untuk makan di kedai Ramen langganannya setelah selesai makan dia membayarnya lalu mulai berjalan ke hutan kematian untuk berlatih karena dia belum kuat. Saat naruto sudah sampai di hutan kematian naruto memulai semuanya dengan latihan fisik seperti Push-up 10 X, back-up 15 X, sit-up 30 X setelah selesai naruto melatih elemen anginnya karena menurut buku yang ia baca saat itu elemen futon itu sangat berguna seperti sekarang naruto sedang berlatih futon tapi latihannya terhenti karena ada orang yang bertepuk tangan naruto yang terkejut langsung melihat kearah suara itu sambil memasang kuda kuda bertarung

" Siapa kamu " tanya naruto waspada

" Aku bukan siapa siapa hanya saja aku selalu mengawasi mu dan aku ingin melatih mu agar kamu menjadi lebih kuat "

" Hmp aku tidak percaya ada orang yang baru ku kenal dan orang itu mau melatih ku memangnya kamu siapa " remeh naruto

" Aku tahu segalanya tentang mu anak kedua dari minato Namikaze dan kushina Namikaze yang dibuang oleh ayahnya sendiri karena penyerangan kyuubi Namikaze naruto "

" Siapa kamu sebenarnya dan jangan panggil aku dengan marga sampah itu "

" Baiklah aku Madara Uchiha aku sudah memata mataimu saat penyegelan kyuubi sampai sekarang aku ayah dari ibumu kushina Uzumaki maksudku kushina Uchiha aku mempercayai kushina kepada klan Uzumaki karena saat dulu aku tidak percaya dengan klanku dan konoha tapi ternyata dia mati karena kelalaian semua ninja di desa ini dan aku ingin kamu membalaskan dendamku ke mereka semua dengan rencana yang sudah kubuat yaitu dunia mimpi apakah kamu mau mewujudkan itu ? "

" Tentu Madara-sama tapi apa maksudmu penyegelan kyuubi ?!"

" panggil saja ojii-sama dan mulai sekarang aku akan melatihmu "

" Kita mulai latihan ini dengan Push-up 25 X, back-up 25 X, sit-up 30 X "

" Hm " gumam naruto

setelah selesai

" kamu punya elemen apa saja naruto ? "

" Aku punya ke-5 elemen "

" Kalau begitu aku akan mulai melatih elemen Katon, genjutsu,doton, dan membangkitkan sharinganmu "

Skip time

Sudah 6 tahun Madara melatih naruto bersama obito yang sudah naruto anggap seperti kakak yang ia impikan selama ia bersama dengan mereka banyak kejadian penting yang terjadi mulai dari kematian Madara, dan pesan terakhirnya

Flash back

" N-naruto, o-obito aku mau kalian mendengarkan perkataan terakhirku. sesuai dengan apa yang sudah kita rencanakan obito kamu akan bergabung dengan akatsuki sambil mengumpulkan informasi ke-5 desa sedangkan naruto akan menjadi mata mata di konoha ' choug choug ' dan jika saatnya sudah tiba naruto kamu yang akan berperan... aku akan memberikan semua koleksi sharinganku ke naruto dan aku akan memberi obito gunbaiku. Naruto "

End of Flash back

selama 6 tahun itu membuat control chakra naruto mendekati kata sempurna dan naruto sudah bisa menguasai Katon A-rank,Futon A-rank,Raiton A-rank, genjutsu B-rank,suiton A-rank, shusin Dan juga gaya bertarung naruto sekarang sama dengan Madara. Walaupun naruto jarang menggunakan shusin naruto sudah bisa menguasainya bahkan menggabungkan elemen petir dengan shusin yang hasilnya adalah shusin yang meninggalkan percikan petir.

Hari ini adalah hari tes kelulusan akademi naruto sudah sampai di akademi sejak 5 menit yang lalu. Saat iruka masuk kelas dia langsung berkata

" Nah semuanya hari ini kita akan mengadakan tes kelulusan ayo kita ke lapangan "

setelah di lapangan Iruka memberi tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan

" tesnya sangat gampang yang harus kalian lakukan adalah melemparkan 10 kunai dan shuriken ini tepat di papan sasaran didepan lalu membuat hi justru yang kalian tahu. Apakah ada yang ingin bertanya ? "

" ... "

" baiklah ayo kita mulai. Sakura haruno ( 5/10 ) , ( 6/10 ) Dengan jurus yang menggunakan inernya

Ino yamanaka ( 6/10 ) , ( 6/10 ) Dengan jurus shintenshinya

Nara shikamaru ( 4/10 ) , ( 5/10 ) Dengan jurus kagemane

Uchiha sasuke ( 9/10 ) , ( 9/10 ) dengan jurus katonnya

Namikaze naruko ( 9/10 ) , ( 9/10 ) dengan jurus rasenggan yang belum sempurna tapi mendapat tatapan kagum dari banyak orang

Akimichi chouji ( 6/10 ) , ( 6/10 ) dengan jurus pembesar badannya

Inuzuka kiba ( 7/10 ) , ( 8/10 ) dengan jurus gatsuganya

Hyuga neji ( 8/10 ) , ( 8/10 ) dengan jurus kaitennya

Hyuga hinata ( 7/10 ) , ( 6/10 ) dengan jurus clannya

Uzumaki naruto ( 10/10 ) , ( 10/10 ) dengan jurus chidorinya yang membuat semua orang kagum

' Dari mana monster itu mempelajari ninjutsu keren itu aku harus memberi tahu tou-San dan memintanya untuk mengajari ku juga ' batin naruko tidak mau kalah

Skip time

" Sekarang kalian masuk kelas untuk pengarahan besok "

saat di kelas

" Untuk besok kegiatan kita adalah pengumuman kelulusan, pembagian team dan Jonin sensei dan pemberitahuan siapa rokie of the year tahun ini sekarang kalian boleh pulang "

setelah itu naruto berjalan keluar kelas tapi saat akan keluar kelas ada yang memanggilnya

" Naruto tunggu " kata orang itu

" ada apa ? " kata naruto datar

" Aku mau bicara denganmu "

" Hn "

" Hahaha rasakan itu monster memangnya enak kena hukum oleh Iruka sensei " kata naruko

"..."

Setelah semua sudah pulang

" Naruto dari mana kamu mempelajari chidori ? "

" Aku belajar sendiri "

" Benarkah ? " tanya Iruka lagi dengan tampang tidak percaya

" Hn "

" Baiklah kamu boleh pulang "

setelah itu naruto pulang ke apartemennya Lalu pergi kehutan kematian. Setelah sampai naruto langsung melakukan pemanasan

yang dimulai dari Push-up 300 X, back-up 350 X, sit-up 500 X. Lalu mekeliling hutan ini sebanyak 30 X

skip time

setelah naruto selesai melakukan push-up,back-up, dan sit-up naruto istirahat sejenak sambil membaca beberapa gulungan yang dicuri dari ruang dokumen hokage yang berisi ninjutsu ninjutsu para hokage dari hokage ke-1 - ke-4. Naruto mulai mepelajari jurus ayahnya yaitu rasenggan pertama tama naruto mengumpulkan lalu memadatkan kumpulan bola chakra itu tapi saat bola Cakra itu akan sempurna

" Yo Naruto "

BLAARRR

rasenggan yang berada ditangan naruto meledak Karena konsentrasinya buyar karena orang yang menyapanya itu membuatnya terkejut

" hei naruto apa kau sedang sibuk ? "

" Aku sangat sibuk obito kamu mengganggu latihanku "

" apa ada informasi baru tentang konoha " kata obito seolah tidak mendengar perkataan naruto tadi

" tidak ada tapi kurasa kita harus membuat sasuke bergabung ke akatsuki dan membantu rencana kita karena menurutku dia berbakat "

" Hm baiklah kurasa itu tidak buruk jaa aku pergi "

" hn "

" naruto namikaze apa yang kau lakukan disini dan siapa orang tadi "

" !, siapa kalian " kata naruto memasang kuda kuda

" kami disuruh danzo-sama untuk menyelidiki asal ledakan tadi yang ternyata berasal dari kamu "

" Apa kalian melihat siapa dia ? " tanya naruto waspada

" bahkan lebih dari itu bahkan kami juga tahu siapa namanya "

" kalau begitu kalian harus mati sekarang juga " kata naruto lalu menghilang lalu muncul di belakang salah satu anbu lalu menusuk anbu itu dengan chidori tepat di jantungnya

setelah itu naruto menghilang lagi lalu menendang dari belakang sehingga anbu itu terlempar kedepan lalu naruto melempar sebuah kunai yang mengenai kepala anbu itu

" Akhirnya selesai juga "

Skip time keesokan harinya

Pagi ini mata hari pagi bersinar lebih cerah dari hari sebelumnya para warga konoha juga sudah menjalankan aktivitas mereka masing-masing berbeda dengan warga konoha yang sudah beraktivitas naruto masih terlelap sampai secara tiba tiba naruto terlonjak dari futonnya lalu buru buru ke kamar mandi tanpa ba bi bu naruto langsung siap berangkat ke akademi hanya dalam waktu 2 menit. setelah selesai naruto yang dari tadi tidak melihat jam langsung melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul 07.01 melihat keadaan yang pasti dia akan terlambat ke akademi naruto langsung menggunakan shushin

Di akademi

" Baiklah anak anak sesuai janji sensei, sensei akan mengumumkan bahwa kalian sem..." Belum sempat Iruka menyelesaikan perkataanya tiba tiba terdengar bunyi

petir bersamaan dengan percikan petir di sebelah sasuke yang membuat semua orang menatap kearahnya

" Naruto !? "

" Hn "

" Tidak biasanya kamu terlambat dan apa kamu menggunakan shushin ? " tanya Iruka

" Hn "

' Ugh rasanya seperti berbicara dengan pohon ' batin iruka

" Hei sensei apa itu shusin ? " tanya salah satu murid di kelas itu

" Shusin itu jikukan ninjutsu jenis pertama,jenis kedua itu hiraishin, jenis ketiga yaitu perpindahan dimensi dan ruang waktu "

" ? "

" Huft sudahlah belum saatnya kalian tahu itu " kata Iruka sweet drop

" Baiklah berdasarkan rapat kemarin kalian dinyatakan ... LULUSSS " kata Iruka sambil tersenyum

" HOREEEEE " teriak mereka girang sedangkan naruto dan sasuke hanya diam seolah tidak tertarik

" Tenang semuanya "

" ... "

" dan ROTY tahun ini adalah.."

' Pasti aku ' batin sasuke dan naruko

" Na..."

' Yes itu pasti namaku ' batin naruko percaya diri

" Naruto Uzumaki"

' A-apa K-kenapa aku bisa kalah dari monster sialan itu ' batin naruko

' A-apa kenapa aku bisa dikalahkan oleh dia 'batin sasuke

" Sensei aku tidak terima monster itu menjadi ROTY tahun ini seharusnya aku yang menjadi ROTY tahun ini " Kata naruko tidak terima

" Iya sensei apalagi kalau sasuke-kun kalah dari orang sok keren itu ! " kata sakura

" Iya sakura betul " dukung Ino

" Iya lagi pula monster seperti dia bisa apa lagipula aku kan anak hokage seharusnya aku yang mendapat gelar itu " tambah naruko

" Cukup kalian bertiga tidak bisa merubah apa apa karena ini sudah di tentukan oleh juri dan naruko walaupun kamu anak hokage itu tidak bisa merumahkan apapun karena gelar itu hanya bisa didapat dengan kerja keras Ingat itu. Sekarang silahkan ambil ikat kepala kalian " kata iruka

semua murid dengan antusias mengambil ikat kepala itu. Saat naruto mengambil ikat kepalanya naruto mengambil yang berwarna hitam lalu memakainya di lengan kirinya

" Sekarang pembagian kelompok dan Jonin sensei jadi duduk di tempat kalian " kata Iruka

setelah mendengar kata pembagian kelompok dan Jonin sensei semua murid langsung duduk dengan rapi

Kelompok 1-6 Skip

" Kelompok 7 mempunyai 4 anggota karena jumlah murid dikelas ini lebih satu Namikaze naruko, Sakura haruno, Uzumaki naruto, dan Uchiha sasuke dengan Jonin sensei kakashi hatake. Kel..." belum selesai Iruka berbicara sudah dipotong oleh sakura

" Sensei aku tidak terima kalau si jidat lebar satu kelompok dengan sasuke-kun "

" Terima saja lagipula sasukekan milik ku. Tapi sensei kenapa aku harus satu kelompok dengan anak aneh itu " kata sakura

" Sakura !, kamu tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu kalau soal kelompok ini sudah ditentukan hokage dan kamu harus bersikap sopan sakura "

" T-tap, tapi ak..."

" Tidak ada tapi taipan sakura " kata Iruka

" baiklah " kata sakura

" Kita lanjutkan lagi tadi sampai mana ya... Oh ya Team 8 Inuzuka kiba, Hyuuga hinata, Aburame shino dengan Jonin sensei Kurenai yuhi. Team 10 Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi chouji dengan Jonin sensei Sarutobi Asuma. Te..." Lagi lagi perkataan Iruka dipotong

" Sensei aku tidak mau satu kelompok dengan mereka berdua ! "

" Huft ~ kamu harus satu kelompok dengan mereka mau tidak mau dan jangan memotong perkataanku "

" Huh baiklah "

" selanjutnya team Might Guy Hyuuga Neji,Ten ten, Rock Lee dengan Jonin sensei Might Guy. Nanti kalian akan dijemput Jonin sensei kalian sekitar 5 menit lagi. Sekali lagi selamat untuk kalian ' POOOFFF ' " kata Iruka lalu menghilang menggunakan shusin

setelah 2 jam kemudian team 7 belum juga dijemput oleh Jonin sensei mereka membuat mereka semua frustasi kecuali naruto yang sudah tahu sifat kakashi

" ugh sensei lama sekali " kata sakura

" iya sakura kamu benar. Karena dia terlambat dia harus diberi hukuman " kata naruko sambil menaruh penghapus papan tulis di atas pintu yang dibuka sedikit Setelah itu naruko menunggu sensei mereka masuk dengan antusias.

' tidak mungkin seorang Jonin bisa terkena trik murahan itu ' batin sasuke

' tidak mungkin sensei bisa kena tapi kuharap dia terkena penghapus itu ' batin sakura

SREEEGG

Pluk

' A-apa dia kena ?! ' batin sasuke kaget

' yeah rasakan itu ' batin sakura dan naruko

" Jadi kalian team 7 ya pendapatku tentang kalian adalah membosankan. Temui aku di atap akademi dalam 5 menit "

POOFF, DZZINGG

setelah itu sasuke,sakura,naruko berjalan ke atap akademi

POOFF, DZZINGG

" Naruto !? "

" Hn "

" Kamu bisa shushin ? " kata kakashi tidak percaya

" Hn, kurang lebih begitu "

sementara itu dengan sasusakunaru

" Dimana sih orang sok keren itu " kata sakura

" siapa yang peduli kalau bisa mati saja dia "

setelah itu mereka sampai di atap akademi

" kalian terlambat 1 menit " kata kakashi

" HEI SENSEI KAMU JUGA TERLAMBAT BAHKAN LEBIH LAMA DARI KITA " teriak sakura dan naruko

" oh itu tadi aku sedang membantu nenek nenek yang kesusahan "

" ALASAN MACAM APA ITU " teriak mereka lagi

" daripada membicarakan hal yang tidak penting lebih baik kita mulai saja dengan perkenalan seperti nama,apa yang disuka,apa yang tidak disuka, hobi,dan cita cita. Sekarang mulai dari kau pink "

" hei sensei bukannya tidak sopan jika kamu sendiri belum memperkenalkan dirimu sendiri " kata sakura

" Hm baiklah perkenalkan namaku kakashi Hatake, yang kusuka Membaca buku ini, yang tidak kusuka tidak ada, hobiku bukan urusan kalian, cita citaku belum terpikirkan. Nah sekarang kau pinky "

" Perkenalkan namaku sakura haruno, yang kusuka ' melirik sasuke ' sambil tersenyum, yang tidak kusuka orang sok keren yang meniru sasuke ' melirik naruto dengan tatapan tajam ', hobi ku ' melirik sasuke ' sambil tertawa kecil, cita citaku ' melirik sasuke ' kyaa "

' tsk seorang fansgirl '

" sekarang kau pirang "

" Perkenalkan namaku naruko Namikaze, yang kusuka ramen , yang tidak kusuka monster itu ' sambil melirik tajam naruto ', hobiku berlatih dengan otou-san, cita citaku menjadi hokage perempuan pertama "

' cukup bagus '

" Selanjutnya kau pantat ayam "

" hahahah lihat itu teme bahkan sensei juga bilang gaya rambutmu itu pantat ayam "

" ... "

" Namaku Uchiha sasuke, tidak ada yang kusuka, ada banyak yang tidak kusuka ,hobiku berlatih, ci.. Bukan ambisi ku membunuh dia " kata sasuke dingin

' jadi dia masih dendam dengan itachi ya '

" Sekarang kau naruto "

" kurasa itu tidak perlu karena kau tahu siapa aku kakashi-nii "

" Huh apa maksudnya kakashi-nii apa kalian saling kenal ? " tanya sakura

" Ya begitulah, hey naruto biarpun begitu kamu tetap harus memperkenalkan dirimu "

" tsk, namaku Uzumaki naruto, yang kusuka menyendiri, banyak hal yang tidak kusuka, hobiku berlatih, cita citaku meneruskan impiannya "

' Apa yang naruto maksud dengan meneruskan impiannya ? ' bingung kakashi

" Baiklah besok pagi temui aku ditraining groun 7, saat besok kalian tidak boleh sarapan atau aku akan membuat kalian memuntahkannya dan jangan terlambat jaa ~ "

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


End file.
